Tanuki no Ojisama
by Rathiri
Summary: Tomoe is a misfit in her own family. One day she encounters a strange palace in the forest, and her life is irrevocably changed. This is Beauty and the Beast my way! Hope you like.


This is a project I had to do for my LA class- a Japanese style fairy tale. This is Beauty and the Beast _my_ way! Hope you like!

Disclaimer (If I need one): I don't own Beauty and the Beastbut these characters are mine. Any place or person that coincidentally is alike is just that, a coincidence. If you have an issue, please contact me and I will try to correct it.

* * *

In a time when the mighty dragons still lived, a beautiful black haired woman stumbled as the katana slipped from her fingers, and she dropped to her knees, ashamed. Next to her, a younger girl sat gracefully, a superior smirk adorning her pale face. A tall man walked to stand in front of the duo, his face set in his usual cold, aloof expression. Turning to the victor of the duel he stated calmly, "Aiko stay as you are, I wish to speak to you concerning your progress." The child bowed and sat back, watching her father turn to address her sister impassively. 

"Be ashamed Tomoe. You are the eldest child of the clan leader, the heir of the esteemed Toyotama clan, yet Aiko defeats as if you were no more than a fresh new recruit. She is the perfect child, excelling in all her studies, yet you? I am considering removing your status as future heir, and passing it on to your younger sister. Your incompetence will only bring our family shame and ruin. Next training session, I expect you will be much improved. That is all." Bowing reverently until her forehead touched the elegantly woven tatami mats of the dojo, Tomoe replied meekly, "Hai, Ryu-otou-sama." Rising stiffly, she bowed once more to her father and sister before softly stepping out and closing the delicate screen door. Slipping on her sandals, she silently made her way to the infirmary to treat her wounds.

* * *

The family physician frowned, glancing at the quiet shadow on the bed. Tomoe came here almost everyday, silently patched her wounds, and left. Though the younger Toyotama was obviously better suited for warfare and such, the Esteemed Leader still pressured the eldest. In fact, if it weren't for his ambition to teach his daughters to fight, they would be raised as pampered ladies. Many elders disapproved of women fighting, yet Ryu retaliated, maintaining that as a powerful clan, it would be a disgrace if the womenfolk couldn't protect themselves. However, despite Tomoe's quiet and inferior nature, the physician (being the child's only friend aside from her mother, Tsuki-sama) knew she was truly intelligent and witty. If she could let go of her inferiority complex, she would be an outstanding individual. 

The person in question stirred and sighed, feeling oppressed and even more insignificant than she usually did. Hopping off the bed, she walked up to the physician. "Hatori-sensei, may I gather herbs for your medicine?" He smiled, glad for this opportunity to make her feel better. "It would honor me greatly to have your help Moe-chan!" Tomoe smiled at her childish nickname, cheering up slightly. _Maybe my day won't be so bad after all!_ She thought optimistically.

* * *

The beautiful forest had long been an escape from life for generations of Toyotama heirs. The calming wind and dancing shadows created a calming haven. An assortment of flora and fauna was to be found in the comforting abode, and due to the whole place being off limits to hunters, much of the wildlife was approachable and pleasant. The vast expanse of foliage, however, not only contained a wide variety of animals, it also had in abundance many different herbs. Indeed, these herbs were vital to the Toyotama family physician, who cared for his charges despite their usual arrogance, and did his best to cure any illnesses they were afflicted with. The wood was very large though, and only a portion had been mapped and charted. The lands beyond were wild, and no one ventured there in fright of the unknown perils. 

Tomoe was very familiar with the Healing Forest, as it was known for its wide variety of medicinal herbs, because she'd often run here for solace when she was depressed. Unfortunately, that had happened often. There was one clearing she'd discovered, just outside of the clan's forest boundaries. Even Hatori-sensei didn't know of the place. It was very pretty, and many needed herbs grew at the bases of the tall, healthy trees. On the side flowed a beautiful brook that sparkled and gurgled as it went on its merry way.

There were many kinds of things a medicine could need, so the impromptu helper collected as many of the life-saving foliage as she could. Taking a break from her herb gathering, Tomoe decided to take a nap before returning to the household. Slowly sleep enveloped her and she drifted off.

* * *

He watched the slumbering figure silently. The shadows masked his face and hid his body, and only bright, golden eyes were visible. There was something frightening in those eyes, something primal ancient. Those deadly orbs carried the glint of a predator. 

"Soon," his beastly voice rung out, echoing around the suddenly silent surroundings, as he addressed his prey. " I have watched you for long, and finally you have left your boundaries once more. You will be mine women, and when I've got you, I will never let you go." With that morbid promise lingering in the air, the creature disappeared back to its lair.

Slowly the woodland creatures resumed their former activities warily, certain that the beast was gone. However, there was one thing missing from the peaceful scene. Tomoe's heiress pendent had disappeared. This was sure to spell disaster.

* * *

Tomoe winced slightly, rubbing her sore back. Stretching, she stood, her fingers fluttering up to brush against the necklace around her neck. Meeting naught but empty air, the heiress's eyes widened in panic She was in _big_ trouble. Hurriedly nudging aside the herb basket at her feet, she shifted through the mast on the ground searching futilely for the missing artifact. Turning up empty handed after an intense and thorough search she sighed defeated. As she turned to trudge slowly back home, a sudden thought occurred to her. Maybe she'd dropped it while searching for herbs! She picked some of those plants very far out, so she could have missed it in her search. Confident she would find it, Tomoe wandered even farther into the dark forest. 

Seeing a slight glitter, the dark haired girl turned in surprise, finding the object of her search tucked away neatly in an old tree hole. It was growing dark outside, and as she prepared to return to the Toyotama compound, a flash of panic overtook her. She was lost! Groaning in misery she wondered at her stupidity. Why in the world did she travel past her father's lands? It was just a silly pendant; her father could have had another one made, though he would have been undoubtedly mad at the loss. Shaking off her thoughts Tomoe frowned. Due to her foolishness, it was rapidly approaching dusk, she was stuck somewhere in the wilderness, and she had no idea how to return home. Taking deep breathes in an effort to clam down she strode off in a random direction, hoping it would lead her to civilization.

* * *

The elegantly crafted torii immediately caught he attention. It was a vermilion painted structure with dark ebony shingles and beautiful gold leaf inlay. Beyond it, she could see a slender wooden bridge making its way across a strip of water and to a towering palace in the distance. Intrigued, Tomoe followed the small gravel path 

Wonderful flowers bloomed everywhere, their delightful fragrance adding a certain candor to the air. Despite the now dark and slightly scary forest, the figure felt no fear as she made her way to the enormous structure ahead of her. Finally she reached a large open courtyard. Off to one side, she saw a large stable, feeling the presence of animals inside. Curious, she continued on to the entrance of the main establishment. To her surprise, the door slid open silently, almost beckoning her in. Not one to decline a hospitable invitation as it was night and she needed a place to eat Tomoe gratefully entered.

Slipping out of her shoes, she arranged them neatly. Walking down the only lit hallway, she entered a magnificent dinning room. Laid out on the table was an array of mouth watering dishes. She could see her favorite food on the side, **dango**, something she'd rarely been allowed to eat at home. To augment her strength her father had put her on a strict diet of bare essentials. It was a sharp contrast to her current meal, and she savored the delicacies she would probably never get to eat again.

The meal left her feeling full and satisfied, and as she followed another lighted hallway, she couldn't help but feel safe, despite being in an unfamiliar palace. This time at the end of the corridor there was a spacious bedroom. Stumbling gratefully towards a strange giant bed, she quickly changed into the sleeping yukata laid out. Sinking into the soft foreign material, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

Tomoe cracked open an eye as beautiful bird chatter drifted into her bedchambers. Sighing, she turned her head and buried into her comfy pillow. Suddenly her eyes widened- she didn't own a cotton pillow!! Scrambling up, she took a deep breath, yesterday's events returning to her. With a sigh, she slipped out of her warm blankets and straightened the bed. Unwilling to leave the room in her sleeping clothes, even if no one occupied the palace besides herself and her mysterious benefactor, Tomoe scrambled to the wardrobe in the corner. Almost expecting it to be empty, she opened it wide to find, to her shock, her very own clothes placed neatly inside. Feeling a bit uneasy, she told herself it was a coincidence, and hurriedly grabbed a change of clothes. 

Opening another door than the entrance, she found to her delight an onsen. Quickly bathing, she slipped on her choice of apparel and quickly navigated herself to the dining hall from the previous night. Her excellent memory served her well, and she soon found herself in the elaborate. To her surprise, her herb basket rested on top of the counter along with a small breakfast laid out on a dainty handkerchief, so that she could bundle it up and take it with her. Taking the two parcels, Tomoe continued on until she was outside once more. In front of the torii was a gleaming chestnut mare, already saddled. Guessing correctly that it was hers to use, she settled into the sidesaddle and complacently ate her breakfast as the horse navigated them home.

The entryway was clear when she reached her destination. Thanking Kami for her fortune she quickly stabled her horse. As she was about to sneak in back to the house, a slip of paper fell from her basket. Startled she picked it up; it started: _Dear Moe-hime,_ and her eyes widened at the casual form of address. Squashing her surprise, she continued reading.

_Dear Moe-hime,_

_My sincerest apologies for not entertaining you when you came to grace my halls last night. I found myself occupied, and I hope you can forgive my rudeness. I must admit, due to some circumstances, I would not have checked up on you even if I had been free. Please accept the handkerchief as a gift and reminder of your stay; however, I regretfully must inform you that you cannot keep the wonderful mare. She was a gift from my mother, and so I hope you will return her. As it will undoubtedly be daytime when you are able to return, I expect you shall be able to return home without Hoshi's help. On a more serious note, the main reason I have written this letter is such. I am a very lonely person, and I was hoping you would agree to stay with me for a while in exchange for my kindness in allowing you temporary residence when you were lost. Please consider my request. You will be taken care of and continue your studies. Please at least consider my request. I am sure you will find the change of surroundings refreshing_

_Tanuki no Ojisama_

Blinking at the strange man's title, Tomoe shrugged and slipped it into her pocket. She would contemplate this new development later. First, she needed to creep back to her room unnoticed.

* * *

A wrinkled piece of paper stared back at the elegantly dressed girl. The note had obviously been read, re-read, and then read some more. Sighing, she smoothed her furisode and stood ready to face her father's wrath. He'd somehow gotten word of her short absence, and was not very happy about it. Checking to make sure her hair was in place, she glided out of the room calmly to her session with her father. 

The meeting seemed to stretch on forever, and Tomoe had long since tuned the clan leader out. She'd heard this speech about her worthlessness thousands of times. In fact, she often placed bets with Hatori-sensei on how long he would take in exchange for an undiscovered outing into the woods during afternoon rest. This time seemed to top all the other lectures though. Three hours forty-five minutes and thirty-six seconds, still counting. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Otou-sama! I am sorry for my insolence, but I cannot tolerate your attitude. Am I not your daughter? Do you not care? I was out late collecting herbs when the night came upon me, and a kindly gentleman offered me shelter. I would appreciate it if you asked my side of the story first!" And with that rebellious outburst, the young lady ran out the door, struggling in vain to stop her tears from falling. Ignoring the calls of her father and of the relatives, she swept into her room and quickly placed everything of value in her traveling pack. Gathering her necessities, she dashed to the stables, saddled Hoshi, and took off into the forest.

The forest no longer seemed scary as she rode through, recalling the path she'd taken five days ago. Reaching the palace much quicker than last time, she quickly stabled her horse and stepped onto the foyer. "Hello?" She called out, not really expecting an answer. To her surprise, however, she heard a happy laugh. "Hello Tomoe-chan, I've been awaiting you arrival. I am very glad you decided to come stay with my brother for a while!" Whirling around, Tomoe saw nothing but empty air. "Who are you? _Where_ are you?" She felt a tug on her clothing and she glanced down to find a _fan_? Shaking her head as if ridding herself of illusions, Tomoe blinked, yet it was still there. "Hello again," it said cordially. "Yes, I am terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Nagako Sakura, sister to the prince. It is a pleasure to have you here!"

Still unsettled, Tomoe followed the elegant, lacquered fan to the room she'd stayed in previously. "From now on these will be your chambers," explained her guide. "Please dress and come to the dinning hall. I'm sure you know where that is? Good. I've laid out the appropriate apparel, I hope you like it!" With an impish grin, if fans could grin, Sakura disappeared.

* * *

As she took her seat in the empty hall, Tomoe felt a shiver of unease pass through her. Scolding herself for her hurried decision, she nevertheless accepted her new home. Hearing footsteps she perked up, ready to meat her illusive and mysterious host. A door on the far end of the room opened a sliver, and all she could see were two piercing golden eyes. A deep voice rang out. 

"Do not fear me, kind maiden, for I wish you no harm. Do not let my appearance fool, and be calm." As he drew himself from the shadows, she no longer wondered at his cryptic warning. He was hideous. There was no other way to describe him. A seven-foot tall beast clothed in a hakama and kimono in an effort to look human. His sandy brown fur was thick and matted, and there were black striped winding here and there. A band of black surrounded his lucid eyes, and he indeed bore a slight resemblance to the animal he named himself after.

Not wanting to appear rude, Tomoe stood and bowed formally, but to her surprise, he hurriedly pulled her up. His hand was gentle, and she did not fear the wicked claws upon his hands. "No my princess, do not bow to me. Here we are like friends. I have often watched you take solitude in the glen not far from your father's lands, and have kept you safe from all kinds of wild creatures." Tomoe glanced at him surprised. Now that she thought about it, it _had_ been strange that nothing attacked her in a forest rumored to be inhabited by the most horrendous of ghouls. Smiling she thanked, yet he waved off her words. "Think nothing of it. I have always considered you my friend, ever since you took in that hurt raccoon and made him better again."

Astonished, the displaced heiress began to smile. The beast could not be so bad if he was indeed her childhood companion. "Oh, tanuki-san, I am glad I have met you…"

* * *

The beast led Tomoe to a large sitting room, with its fire blazing merrily. They'd just finished their lunch, and the female of the duo found herself more relaxed and open than she had in a long time. Pulling her attention back to the room, she stifled a gasp. On the table in front of the mantle she saw three objects. One was the fan she'd met this afternoon, the beast's sister. Though the other two, a silver hunting knife and an expensive calligraphy brush, were arguing, no other furniture or ornaments seemed to be moving. Satisfied that she had had enough oddities for the day, she settled myself into a nice comfortable armchair. 

Tomoe soon learnt that the wooden brush was Sanada, and orphan that had lived wit the other three all his life, and was the beast's best friend. The sharp knife was Nagako Yukito, the beast's brother, who preferred to be called Yuki. Though the heiress felt strange to refer to these people so informally, she knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Tomoe enjoyed her time at the palace very much. Those months were the best in her life, and she had much fun with tanuki-san, Sakura-chan, Yuki-kun, and Sanada-kun. Sometimes her host would transform into a normal raccoon shape, and snuggle with her while she read a particularly good book out loud. Sakura, as the only girl, often chatted with Tomoe about strange, girly things that the three males could never make heads or tails of. She continued her self-defense lessons with Yuki, and learned much more than she ever had at home. In fact she'd developed an affinity for the twin kodachi, something she was miserable at before. She studied history with Sanada, who always had interesting things to say. He also taught her to write beautiful calligraphy, something he was undoubtedly good at. 

Soon though, despite her good times the homesickness began to set in. She'd lived in the magnificent palace for one and a half years, and couldn't help but think of her family back at the Toyotama compound. Her depression affected the whole household, and the beast became much more malevolent and unhappy at her mood. One day he couldn't help it anymore. He had to do something.

The beast owned an old marble fountain in one of the back gardens. The water poured out of the mouth of a crow, and fell gently into the pond. It was a magic pond that could show you any place you wanted. So as to make his Moe-hime happy, the beast brought her to the secret pond. Sitting at the water's edge Tomoe stared hard at the translucent surface, yet nothing happened. Turning disappointed, she turned to her friend for help. The beast smiled understandingly and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, an image flickered on the water's surface. At the sight though, instead of happiness, the woman felt horror.

The buildings looked the worse for wear, and there were several dead bodies lined up and covered by shrouds. Blood stained the ground, and the scent of sorrow seemed to hang in the air. Turning desperately, Tomoe grasped the beast's sleeve, "You must let me go, my dear tanuki-san. My family is in danger, and I fear I will die with worry and shame if I do not help them in their time of need." The beast bowed his head, already feeling his loss, but hiding his pain skillfully, he looked up with a smile.

"Of course Moe-hime. Hoshi will be saddled and ready tomorrow morning." He hesitated before continuing in a more desperate tone. "Please come back soon. You have but a week to help." She looked confused, yet as she opened her mouth, he cut her off, "I want you to think of my next words carefully. I love you. I have loved ever since you found me as a child and cared for me. If you do not come back by the end of this week, I will surely die of loneliness, so please, comeback if only to reject my love!" And with that he quickly stood and left, leaving Tomoe to her confused thoughts.

* * *

The scene was just as it had been portrayed by the beast's magic fountain. There was death and destruction everywhere. Securing her belongings, Tomoe hurriedly searched for someone to explain to her the situation. To her horror she found her sister wearing blood splattered warrior clothes, and leaning on her katana as she walked stiff from an obvious leg injury. "Aiko," she called desperately, "What has happened?" 

"Onee-chan?" Aiko looked up quickly as soon as she'd heard Tomoe. "Onee-chan, it's you! The opposing clan, the Karyaku, have attacked us! Father is gravely sick and we are losing." She swallowed hard before launching herself at her older sister. Sobbing into Tomoe's cloak, she cried, "I'm scared onee-chan. I'm scared!" Soothing her agitated sister, Tomoe arranged a war council. She would never let those mongrels take over her father's land! She would die before any of them stepped foot in the household!

Those of the Karyaku were losing hope. Just as they were about to win an deal a crushing blow upon the Toyotama, an angel seemingly appeared. She defeated her enemies easily with her twin swords, and her dangerous dance was captivating to watch. The Toyotama had beaten them. The tide had turned suddenly and swiftly, and now the Karyaku had nothing left to gamble. They'd lost.

* * *

The peace talks were a quick affair. The land of the Karyaku still belonged to their former owners, but they'd pledged allegiance to the Toyotama clan, and had to pay taxes. Despite these symbols of servitude, The Karyaku were glad of such a kind heiress. If it were her father, they would surely be starving on the streets. So when those three hundred and sixty people swore themselves into Tomoe's service, they meant every word. 

As Tomoe returned to her chambers from yet another renovation meeting, she felt a nagging feeling at the back of her head, turning to look at the calendar, her eyes widened at the date. It was four days past when she'd promised to return to her dear friend of the forest. Feeling quilt gnaw at her heart, she quickly summoned her sister.

Telling of her situation, she asked her sister to take control until their father was well. As she turned to leave, she stopped, surprised as Aiko gripped her sleeve. "Do not go sister! It is the Oni no Tanuki, the raccoon beast. He is nothing but a monster. He will turn on you, don't go!" Though she knew her sister was looking out for her, Tomoe couldn't help but feel a little angry.

"You wouldn't understand imouto, the way he looks at me, the way he treats me. He cares for me deeply, as I do for him. Already I am late, and I mustn't detain myself any longer. Goodbye!" With that shout she kicked Hoshi into gallop, swiftly disappearing into the forest.

* * *

The palace grounds were unusually quiet, and Tomoe drew her cloak closer to herself, frightened by the oppressing silence. As she came to the entrance, she saw to her unease, the door was half open. Gathering her resolve she stepped in. A film of dirt covered everything, a sharp contrast to the usually absurdly clean atmosphere. Now very sure something was wrong, Tomoe ran through the halls and corridors, calling for her four friends. Her search proved fruitless, and she stood in the back gardens feeling the hopelessness take over. Her friends were dead, and it was all her fault! 

A sound to her left woke her out of her self-pity, and she scowled ashamed of herself. _Don't be silly Tomoe! They aren't dead yet. They can't be._ With those thoughts in mind, she followed the rustling. There she came across the fountain, and lying sprawled at its base was the beast! Hurriedly running over, she checked him for any signs of life, yet all she found was a weak pulse.

The beast had yet to improve his condition, and Tomoe was growing frantic. A sob ripped through her chest, and she hugged the prone figure close to her. "Don't leave," she pleaded pitifully, "Don't leave me tanuki-san. Please, _I love you_!" Shocked at her own outburst, Tomoe drew back surprised. Yeas, she loved him. A warm feeling spread through her chest, and she felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders. "See, I came back like I promised. And I love you too my dear."

The body of the beast shifted, and he coughed weakly. In slight desperation, she scooped some water from the fountain and poured it into his mouth, not caring if it was magic or not. Suddenly the beast's body went very still, and she drew her hands over her heart, hoping she hadn't just been his downfall. A flash of golden light spread through the garden, and there were now two prone figures sprawled on the damp soil.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Tomoe groaned in pain. Her back hurt and she felt as if she'd been dragged through the streets of Kyoto twice. Rising stiffly, she squinted into the glare from the sunlight streaming into the room. To her surprise, a handsome young man sat by her bedside, asleep in a small chair. The memories of the previous day rushed back, and she grew very still, hoping the man next to her hadn't killed the beast. 

With an air of determination, she reached over and shook the stranger awake. With a gasp he shot up, and a smile spread over his comely face. "Moe-hime!" he cried, and moved to hug her, but she edged away. "Who are you? And where is my beast!" Blinking in surprise at her vehemence, the man laughed. Crouching down so they were at eye level he said to her, "Look into my eyes Tomoe. What do you see?"

The stranger had enchanting, oddly familiar golden eyes. Tomoe gasped. "It can't be!" Reaching forward, she tentatively touched his face, yet all that her fingers met was skin. Suddenly she leapt forward into his arms, sobbing from happiness. "Oh, my love, I missed you."

* * *

"Like the people say, I was a ruthless beast. The Oni no Tanuki was feared greatly and slaughtered men for no reason. I have changed of course over the course of thousands of years, but before the first dragons came to Japan, I was a prince ruling the entire land of Honshu. I was feared and hated, and my spite was great. 

One day, a poor farmer came with a very bad load of rice. 'Nagako-sama,' he said beseechingly, 'my land is growing weak and my crops are dying. Please help my family and me!' Despite his desperate pleas, I was deaf to compassion and had him thrown in jail for his insolence. As the guards came towards him, he changed. Indeed in the poor man's place was an elderly miko. 'You are not fit for rule Nagako Hirohito!' She exclaimed, and pointed at me. I felt an immense pain, and when I looked down, I saw not a human hand, but one of a beast. 'This is how you look inside foolish Prince. You will live a life of loneliness, and if the one you love does not return your feelings, you will be a beast forever, and lose your lucidity! If you do not find love before the great Fuyō-hō crumbles, you will receive a painful death along with your loved ones!' With that parting note she disappeared and about my palace spring a deep forest."

Tomoe smiled at the man she loved. "I don't care Hiro-kun. That is the past, and we must put it behind us. I am now content to be with you for the rest of my life." He smiled down at her. "Indeed, we shall be wed as soon as your father is well. I have packed our things. Let us be off." And so Tomoe rode home with a Prince, his friend, and his two siblings, all now restored to their original human form as well. Her sister took well to the new house residents. And Ryu-sama eventually loosened up a bit and was more open and enjoyable to be with. The happiest was Hatori-sensei, and he sent a thank you prayer to the ghost of her mother for keeping her safe.

* * *

The wedding that soon came was magnificent, and people talked of it many years later, and of the beautiful heiress and her cursed Prince.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, hoped you liked it. Please leave your comments and reviews. (Go easy on me, this is my first posting) 


End file.
